Urodziny
by Kirichin
Summary: Akashi ma urodziny, a Furihata ma dylemat. [AkaFuri]


- U-urodziny? - niski chłopak wyjąkał niepewnie, powstrzymując ciało od dreszczy. Przebywanie w towarzystwie tego nieznoszącego sprzeciwu imperatora potrafiło wymęczyć wszystkie jego zmysły. Nie znał za bardzo powodu swojego strachu. Wystarczyło mu zdeterminowane i władcze spojrzenie, któremu przyglądał się na boisku. Choć teraz Akashi patrzył na niego zupełnie inaczej, nie umiał wymazać ze wspomnień tak traumatycznego przeżycia. Rzucili go na pożarcie lwu! A ten zaskoczony lew, zamiast go zejść, uznał go za swoją samice! Co za niedorzeczna sytuacja! Kouki już na samą myśl o wyznaniu, jakie padło z ust cesarza, czuł napływający do policzków nadmiar krwi i najchętniej schowałby się pod łóżko, do szafy, zapadł pod ziemie, byle nikt go nie widział. A zwłaszcza by nie dostrzegły go te przerażające, dwukolorowe oczy.  
>- Chciałbyś spędzić je razem ze mną, Kouki? - głos Akashiego był miły i opiekuńczy. Imperator ostrożnie i umiejętnie dobierał słowa, czasami starał się wymusić na twarzy jakiś krzywy uśmiech, do którego nie przywykł. Nie chciał przestraszyć Furihaty swoim zwyczajowym, zadziornym i niebezpiecznym wyrazem twarzy.<br>- A-ale... ale nie znajdę odpowiedniego prezentu... - wyjęczał szatyn. W końcu tonący brzytwy się chwyta więc i on rzucał nieprzemyślane argumenty, mające go wybronić od pójścia na tą... tą wystawną kolację, do tego... do tego bardzo drogiego hotelu, a potem... potem zrelaksować się (jak to pięknie ujął Akashi!) w luksusowych... luksusowych pokojach. I niby jak on miał się na to zgodzić!? Przecież nawet ten wystraszony Furihata wiedział, czym jest to relaksowanie się!  
>- Nie musisz się przejmować takimi błahostkami, Kouki. Masz już dla mnie aż nadto wystarczający prezent. - mówiąc to, Akashi niemalże lubieżnie spojrzał na odsłoniętą szyje trzęsącego się chłopaka i odważył się pogładzić go po policzku. Furihata musiał przyznać, przynajmniej sam przed sobą, że bardzo lubił ten rzadki dotyk chłodnych dłoni. Imperator był dla Koukiego zupełnie inny, niż dla reszty drużyny (swojej czy Seirinu). Szatynowi to bardzo schlebiało, ale prócz wszystkich dobrych uczuć, jakie zdawał się w sobie tłumić, miał i wiele obaw związanych z tym królewskim graczem.<br>- A-ale... - wydukał, właściwie nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak jeszcze może się wybronić. Brakowało mu argumentów, a zawiedzenie i smutek na twarzy Akashiego, raniły i samego Furihatę. W końcu, tam, gdzieś głęboko w sobie, sam jakby... jakby tak troszkę... tak troszkę chciał spędzić te urodziny z... z nim.  
>- Ale? - powtórzył za nim imperator i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Kouki się poddał. Raz kozie śmierć, przecież wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie więc czemu nie ma do tego dojść w ekskluzywnym hotelu? Nie każdy może mieć takie wrażenia ze swojego pierwszego razu!<br>- D-dobrze... chętnie spędzę twoje urodziny z tobą. - wyszeptał, zdając sobie sprawę, że było to pierwsze zdanie, które wypowiedział do Akashiego, nie wahając się i nie jąkając przy okazji. Na jego słowa kapitan Rakuzana rozpromienił się i Kouki uznał, że czerwonowłosy ma bardzo piękny uśmiech, gdy tylko uśmiecha się zupełnie nieświadomie, pod wpływem chwili.  
>- Uszczęśliwiłeś mnie swoją decyzją, Kouki. Przyjadę po ciebie jutro, po szkole. Proszę, czekaj na mnie przed tylną bramą. Teraz, niestety, muszę się pożegnać. Dobranoc. - Akashi tylko się ukłonił i odszedł w stronę czekającego na niego samochodu. Był dla Furihaty cierpliwy. Nigdy od niego niczego nie wymuszał. Czasami, bardzo rzadko, rzucał jakieś oschłe rozkazy czy niemiłe słowa, ale to tylko wtedy, kiedy nieśmiałość Koukiego go uraziła. Tak samo mogła skończyć się sprawa z urodzinami. Sam szatyn wiedział, że jego zachowanie nie było zbyt uprzejme, ale co mógł poradzić na to, że... że dostawał nagłych dreszczy na sam widok Akashiego?<br>Noc minęła Furihacie w stresie. Już nie tyle obawiał się swojego kochanka (bo chyba byli kochankami, prawda?), co ludzi, z którymi się tam spotka. Nie pytał Akashiego o szczegóły. Nie wiedział, jak ma się ubrać (choć zakładał, że odświętnie), kogo tam spotka. Czy to będzie kolacja dla nich dwóch, czy jakieś wystawne przyjęcie? Wybierając między samotnym spotkaniem z lwem, a z całym stadem, naprawdę wolał radzić sobie z tym jednym (a i to było nie lada wyzwaniem). Te same obawy męczyły Koukiego w szkole. Nie mógł się skupić na lekcjach, Riko nakrzyczała na brak jego koncentracji w czasie treningu. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla szatyna była drużyna, która w szatni dodała mu nieświadomie otuchy, śmiejąc się i żartując. Przyjemna atmosfera panująca pomiędzy przyjaciółmi bardzo go rozluźniła i przygotowała na spotkanie ze swoim... przeznaczeniem.  
>"Już czas, tchórzu. Przynajmniej raz zrewanżuj się Akashiemu za jego dobroć." - dzielnie powtarzał Kouki, ale wyszło... jak zawsze. Imperator musiał wyjść po niego z samochodu, bo choć Furihata dobrze wiedział, że ta czarna limuzyna należy do niego (bo do kogo innego?) to nie ośmielił się do niej wejść. Zestresowany czułym powitaniem, dostał palpitacji serca i chociaż w duchu obiecywał sobie, że opowie kapitanowi Rakuzanu swój dzień w szkole, to nie dał rady. Jednak imperator jak zwykle był dla niego bardzo wyrozumiały i przygotowany na każdą okoliczność. Wziął pod uwagę wszystkie możliwe lęki chłopaka. Zarezerwował stolik w prywatnym pokoju, by gracz Seirinu nie przejmował się etykietą i spojrzeniami ludzi. Nawet kazał przygotować dla niego parę pałeczkę, choć zwykle w takich restauracja je się europejskimi sztućcami, wiedząc, że Furihata może nie umieć się nimi obsługiwać. "Jest taki miły, a ja... ja jak zwykle..." - karcił siebie w myślach Kouki. Co mógł dla niego zrobić? Miał... w końcu miał prezent...<br>- A-Akashi... - wydukał, trzymając dłonie za plecami. Weszli już do pokoju, a imperator właśnie szykował ręczniki do kąpieli.  
>- Co się stało, Kouki? - choć to pytanie jeszcze bardziej onieśmieliło Furihatę, chłopak postanowił, że przynajmniej raz w życiu będzie odważny.<br>- B-bo... dzisiaj są twoje urodziny więc... więc... więc wszystkie najlepszego! - krzyknął, wciskając w klatkę piersiową imperatora kolorową paczkę. Czuł, że zaraz zemdleje z nadmiaru gorąca. Do tego wszystkiego kręciło mu się w głowie.  
>- D-dziękuję... - to pierwszy raz. Kouki z niedowierzania podniósł głowę, ale tak, to działo się naprawdę. Zaczerwieniony na nosie i policzkach Akashi, trzymał prezent w drżących dłoniach, uśmiechał się niepewnie, dziecięco i jąkał. Furihata miał ochotę wyjąć telefon i zrobić mu zdjęcie, ale powaga sytuacji mu zabroniła.<br>- T-to nic... - teraz obaj, jąkając się i trzęsąc z onieśmielenia, stali, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - N-no... otwórz... - zaproponował nieśmiało Kouki, jednak... jednak zamiast szelestu papieru doczekał się chłodnych dłoni pod jego koszulką. Nawet się nie wykąpali, ale to... to wcale nie było takie straszne, jak Furihata sobie wmawiał. Inaczej, to było... było bardzo przyjemne. I leżąc obok Akashiego szatyn myślał, że z chęcią kochałby się z imperatorem jeszcze raz.  
>- To otwieram prezent. - stwierdził niespodziewanie kapitan Rakuzanu. Furihata całym sobą próbował go zatrzymać. Teraz, po wspólnych, nocnych przeżyciach, uznał swój pomysł za beznadziejny i nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek Akashi go zobaczył, ale było już za późno. Pluszowy lew już był w rękach imperatora.<br>- Dziękuję, Kouki. - krótki pocałunek zapewnił Furihatę, że to wcale nie były przerażające urodziny.


End file.
